Geogranerd
“Woah there pally chum fella buddy, if you ever turn my living room's lights on while I worship my desk for the last time in this millennia, I'll wrap your neck in plastic paper” ''-Daddy Johnson, 1999'' Shortcut to Geo's official nation, Yazurek geogranerd is an edgy mapper from Spain the Catalan Countries. He unofficially joined the SMC in September 2019. History Early Scratch Geogranerd joined Scratch in July 2018, due to a summer school introducing him to it. Geo explored Scratch projects and then decided to create some himself. First Great Era Around November to December 2018, Geogranerd made his first mapping series, AFOS. He was very active in Scratch back then. Silent Era With Scratch 3.0 and school, Geogranerd started 2019 very weakly. He was used to 2.0, and creating projects was hard for him. Geo then decided to be inactive, but he still checked comments here and there. Second Great Era Around July 2019, Geo started becoming more active. He had learned the good things of 3.0 and was ready to make projects again. He joined many country RPs and started checking out many projects, comments and mappers. On the 14th of December, 2019, he passed 100 followers. Personal Life You think I have a life? Relations Friends * Kokomations - Amazing conlanger, makes super good art, and is my best friend on the SMC. Plus, he doesn't spam anymore. * Spongy - Good mapper with a good sense of humor. * OasisMapping - Neat mapper. His Scratch account got banned for a while, so F. * Enjania - Has (arguably) the coolest mapping style. * Al-Deet - زميل أخي العربي * Mopscrub - epic * Vojvodina_mapper - epic * TBTG - epic * Most other people Neutral * Nemofish84 - I still miss you in the SMC... why did you decide to leave? * Ontario_Mapping - He sometimes speaks about sex. Good mapping projects, though. * Gaumontbross - Hasn't done anything to me, but he literally got away with a swastika project. Enemies * Kermu - Wants to destroy the SMC for no reason, acts like the victim everytime, makes fun of others, has incorrect grammar,... If you say you hate wars so much, then why are you causing one? I won't declare on you, but you're acting like a dick here. Jokes Geo is a Nazi On October 17th, 2019, Spongy posted on Discord an image of Geo's userball holding a Nazi German flag with text below saying ”Geo is a nazi”, and it became a meme immediately when it was first posted. Geograbird This meme was also created by Spongy. On October 25th, 2019, he posted on Discord an image of a bird with its head being Geo's userball. Yeah, I'm GEO On December 28th, 2019, Oasis posted on Discord an image of Geo's userball fanart by Deet0109 with a yellow and white gradient background which is deepfried with text on it saying "Yeah, I'm Geo". With the abbreviation being "Gay Erectile Dysfunction". Mapping Series Solo Collabs Flag History Geogranerd's former flag was Cataloniaball, but on October 17th, 2019, he changed it to a tricolor flag with three horizontal stripes; the upper one white, the central one yellow and the lower one blue. Meaning and Symbolism According to Geo himself, these are the meanings of his flag's colors: * White: Peace (for Geo's absence in war participation) * Yellow: Sun (dawning of a new era for Geo) * Blue: Space (that Geo will one day reach lmao) Trivia * Geogranerd doesn't know how to tie a shoelace. * Geogranerd is active on the SMC Discord. * Geogranerd hasn't been banschlussed by Scratchbrick yet. Gallery geo cb.png|Made by Geo himself geo cb 2 by eo0.png|Made by eo0 geo cb 3 by deet.png|Made by deet0109 geo cb 5 by NrCookie.png|Made by NrCookie geo cb 6 by enjania.png|Made by Enjania Позадина1 (1).png|Made by vojvodina_mapper 8DD631C7-FA99-4B85-A499-35992D9715E3.jpeg|Made by OasisMapping geo cb 9 by Ontario_Mapping.png|Made by Ontario_Mapping 48A5D120-42D9-4795-95F7-C1D24FE9EC60.jpeg|Made by Irish-Welsh Mapping geo cb 4 by kokomo 3rd attempt.png|Made by Kokomations Category:Mappers Category:European Mappers Category:2019ers Category:Atheist Mappers Category:Century Mappers